atari
by ulil.olala
Summary: Seharusnya, malam ini menjadi malam yang biasa di Ikebukuro. Seharusnya, sekarang Izaya pergi menemui klien yang meminta informasi—jika saja dia tidak menemukan Shizuo yang teler di salah satu kelab malam. "Aku juga tak kalah membencimu lho, Shizu-chan." [Shizaya] [Drabble]


atari

.

(c) ulil. olala

Durarara! (c) Ryohgo Narita

...

.

.

Alis Izaya naik satu ke atas. Lucu sekali. Seharusnya malam ini menjadi malam yang biasa di Ikebukuro. Terang bulan bersinar pucat menggantung di langit malam. Ada sedikit deru bising motor dan suara ringkikan kuda. Beberapa anak muda merokok di taman barat dan distrik perbelanjaan masih ramai. Tapi jelas semua itu akan terasa ganjil jika dia menemukan Shizu-chan yang teler di salah satu kelab malam dekat stasiun.

Shizu-chan. Teler. Karena mabuk.

Izaya terbahak. Keras sekali.

Harusnya, sekarang Izaya pergi untuk menemui klien yang meminta informasi tentang pergerakan geng motor. Tapi tidak jadi. Shizuo yang mabuk itu lebih berharga daripada puluhan ribu yen yang kelak akan Izaya dapatkan jika menemui klien sekarang.

Lucu sekali. Ini lucu sekali. Seingat Izaya, Shizu-chan itu anti dengan segala macam minuman berakohol dan kelab malam. Tapi apa ini yang dia dapatkan? Shizuo tertidur di meja kelab dengan tangan yang memegang gelas kaca yang berisi minuman anggur putih.

Izaya masih tertawa. Bartender yang melayani menatapnya ganjil.

"Oi pelayan—kau tahu dia kenapa?" Coba-coba Izaya bertanya.

Si pelayan mengangkat bahu. "Tahu. Tadi Tom-san masuk bersamanya. Tom-san memesan anggur lalu menraktirnya minum. Heiwajima-san bilang dia tidak mau—tapi Tom-san memaksanya. Untuk perayaan atau apalah."

"Dan?" Izaya menyeringai lebar. "Biar kutebak—dia minum seteguk lalu teler?"

Bartender mengangguk. "Bahkan monster Ikebukuro juga punya kelemahan. Padahal anggur putih kadar alkoholnya tidak terlalu tinggi."

"Dan sekarang Tom kemana?"

"Ada telepon—jadi dia keluar. Tapi sudah lima belas menit dan dia belum kembali. Mungkin urusan penting."

Sekali lagi Izaya terbahak. Tapi baru ketika dia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena banyak tergelak, bahu Shizuo bergerak sedikit. Izaya langsung bungkam. Tapi dia masih merasa geli.

"I...za...ya..." Izaya mendengar dengan jelas ketika Shizuo bergumam. _Mungkin Shizu-chan sadar aku disini?_

Gelas di tangan diangkat. Hampir dilempar tapi tidak jadi. "Aku...ingin...membunuhmu...dasar...kutu..." Shizuo bergumam lagi. Si pelayan batal mengelap gelas dan ganti mengawasi Shizuo. Bukan berarti karena Shizuo sedang teler presentase kemungkinan Shizuo menghancurkan seisi kelab menjadi nol.

"Brengsek...sialan...si kutu itu..."

Izaya tertawa lagi. Rupa-rupanya Shizu-chan tidak menyadari presensinya. Masih teler. Parah sekali si Shizu-chan ini. Minum seteguk kemudian langsung teler. Mungkin nanti dia harus memberi hadiah pada Tom karena jarang-jarang Izaya bisa melihat Shizuo yang mabuk.

"Aku...membencimu...ingin...kuhancurkan...tulang-tulang itu...ah...dasar sialan..." Shizuo masih melantur. Gelas di tangan ditaruh kembali ke meja.

Ponsel di tangan Izaya tiba-tiba berdering. _Ah dari klien_. Dengan sengaja telepon ditutup. Suasana hati Izaya sedang bagus-bagusnya sekarang. Lucu juga melihat Shizu-chan yang tidak bisa apa-apa karena mabuk. Bahkan mengangkat gelas pun tak jadi.

Baru niat hati ingin mencoba menusuk punggung Shizuo dengan pisau—telepon Izaya berdering lagi. _Menyebalkan sekali_. Akhirnya mempertimbangkan sebentar, pisau lipat ditaruh kembali ke saku. Sedikit menguap Izaya bangkit dari sebelah Shizuo yang masih melantur.

"Aku...sangat...membencimu...I...za...ya..."

Tersenyum, Izaya membungkukan badan. Perlahan, bibirnya didekatkan ke telinga Shizuo. "Aku juga tak kalah membencimu lho, Shizu-chan." Izaya berbisik. Ada sedikit sensasi menggelitik ketika Izaya mengirup aroma tembakau dari tubuh Shizuo.

Lalu sebagai penutup, bibirnya ditempelkan ke pipi kanan Shizuo. Tak sampai dua detik, Izaya berdiri tegak. Kemudian dengan segera pergi keluar. Suasana di luar kelab tak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Akhirnya, telepon diangkat juga. Izaya pergi meninggalkan distrik perbelanjaan dengan sebelah tangan yang memutar-mutar kantung kecil berwarna cokelat muda.

Sayang sekali Izaya tidak tahu. Shizuo masih menempelkan kepalanya di meja bar dengan mata terpejam. Pipi kanan diusap pelan. Ada sedikit gumam samar yang bahkan tidak bisa ditangkap oleh si bartender.

"Si kutu itu. Mana bisa coba aku tidak ingin membunuhnya. Ah sialan. Rasanya aku jadi makin membencinya."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

a/n: fanfiksi pertama di fandom ini XD inginnya bikin fanfik gula-gula karena ulil ga kuat bikin mereka jadi angsty, tapi kenapa malah jadi kek gini ._.

btw sebentar lagi masuk sekolah dan ulil tidak siap dengan taun ajaran baru :") Siapapun apakah ada yang mau gantiin ulil sekolah? :")


End file.
